Ronald
by AryaWatson
Summary: Retrouvez Ron Weasley, dans l'une de ses missions les plus capitales dans la traque d'un des mangemorts qui a survécu à la Bataille de Poudlard !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - Grimmaurd

Tout est calme dans les rues de Londres à cette heure tardive de la nuit, le vent souffle dans les feuilles des quelques chênes encore présents dans les rues

de la capitale. La chaleur pesante de la journée a laissé place à une atmosphère oppressante due à une averse tombée il y a peu sur la ville, laissant une

odeur d'humidité désagréable.

Seule forme humaine que l'on distingue, une silhouette se faufilant difficilement dans les rues des quartiers nord londoniens, emmitouflée dans une vieille cape

noire. Ses bottes résonnent sur le bitume humide et ses pas sont irréguliers. Il est possible de discerner des traits encore juvéniles, des cheveux couleurs

cuivres et même des tâches de rousseurs constellant son visage. Pourtant, une vilaine balafre ruisselante de sang marque sa pommette gauche se

poursuivant jusqu'à son cou.

Tournant à l'angle de Canonbury Road, notre jeune rouquin semble marquer le pas. Il paraît souffrir de la jambe droite mais tente d'avancer tant bien que mal

car sa destination n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

A cette heure aussi tardive de la nuit, Grimmaurd Square est silencieux, au loin une chouette d'un blanc éclatant s'envole dans un battement d'aile.

Notre individu avance difficilement le long de la rue. Soudain, il s'arrête net et se dresse devant le numéro 12.

Silencieusement, il entre, referme la porte derrière lui et avance d'un pas feutré.

Brusquement une lumière éblouit son visage.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, où étais-tu donc passé durant tout ce temps ? Il est 4h du matin et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! » tonna Molly Weasley.

« Je … Je suis … blessée maman, j'étais en mission pour le ministère mais ça s'est mal passé … » murmura Ron. Et il perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p><em>Trois mois plus tôt.<em>

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que la Bataille de Poudlard a eu lieu et que le monde des sorciers a retrouvé une certaine tranquillité. Pour autant, les aurors du ministère de la magie ont encore beaucoup de travail. Certains mangemorts ont, en effet, réussi à s'échapper et se cacher partout dans le monde.

Nous sommes le soir du jeudi 28 mai 1998 et Ron Weasley doit se rendre le lendemain, en fin de matinée, au ministère pour une raison qui lui est totalement étrangère. Bien sur, il se doute qu'une nouvelle mission va lui être accordée mais n'en connaît pas son contenu. Jusqu'alors, il s'était contenté de protéger des sorciers importants et de traquer des détraqueurs ici et là dans le Royaume-Uni.

Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Ron partage sa vie avec Hermione et les deux amoureux ont décidé d'emménager ensemble il y a peu. Grâce à l'agence immobilière du Chemin de Traverse, le couple n'a pas eu besoin de dépenser beaucoup de gallions pour obtenir un logement correct proche du Ministère de la Magie, leur permettant d'être à deux pas de leur lieu de travail.

Grâce aux prouesses en sortilèges d'Hermione et à l'imagination de Ron, leur maisonnette est, pour ainsi dire, une réplique exquise en plus petit, bien sur, du Terrier. Vous pouvez donc, tout naturellement, trouver des vieux manuels scolaires (comme L'Histoire de Poudlard, de Garius Tomkink, n'est-ce pas !) traîner à côté de journaux traitant des résultats du championnat de Quidditch anglais. Tout comme il est possible d'apercevoir, si vous avez de la chance, Pattenrond s'amuser avec le tout nouveau rat de Ron, Mustachkourt.

Les murs sont recouverts d'un papier peint rouge et or, apportant aux pièces une chaleur agréable et rappelant la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Trainant sur le lit, un pull en laine estampillé d'un grand R semble avoir été abandonné par son propriétaire.

Çà et là, des exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier s'amoncellent. L'un d'entre eux évoque en une, le tout nouveau quotidien des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore depuis 1 an.

Mais le trait le plus caractéristique du Terrier que l'on retrouve ici doit certainement être l'enchevêtrement des pièces et des murs qui, pour un simple moldu, ferait penser que l'architecte avait un peu trop bu le jour où il a dessiné les plans de la maisonnette.

Ce soir-là, Ron est particulièrement nerveux et a passé la journée à ressasser sa convocation du lendemain. Il en a même oublié de s'habiller.

Et lorsqu'Hermione rentre du Ministère, elle le trouve allongé sur le canapé, en train de boire une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

- « Oh mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? ». Elle s'approche de lui, lui dépose un baiser sur le front et l'enlace.

- « C'est mon rendez-vous de demain avec Kingsley. Il m'a fait comprendre que cette mission était primordiale. Mais je n'en sais pas plus et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. D'habitude c'est à Harry que l'on confie les missions importantes… » soupire Ron.

- « Détend-toi Ron, si Kingsley fait appel à toi c'est qu'il est convaincu que tu as les capacités. Et pose-moi cette bouteille de Whisky, ce n'est pas l'alcool qui va te faire sentir mieux et tu le sais très bien. Tu en as parlé avec Harry ? » ajoute Hermione.

- « Non pas encore, il était en mission dans le désert de Gobi jusqu'à hier il me semble. Il doit avoir besoin de repos, je ne voulais pas le déranger. » répond Ron.

- « Ah oui c'est vrai. Dans ce cas, tu peux aller le voir après ton rendez-vous demain, ça te fera aussi du bien car en ce moment je te trouve bien fatigué ! »

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance calme et les deux sorciers allèrent se coucher assez tôt. Hermione déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et s'endormit très rapidement après une journée bien remplie.

Ron, quant à lui, avait encore l'esprit tourmenté par son rendez-vous qui approchait. Malgré tout, il s'endormit peu de temps après, tout contre Hermione, celle qui lui donnait tellement de force et de courage. Il somnola un certain temps puis finit par tomber définitivement dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Ron ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Hermione était déjà partie travailler et c'est machinalement qu'il se leva et prit sa douche. Au moment de déjeuner, il regretta que sa bien-aimée ne soit pas là pour lui préparer ces délicieux pancakes dont elle avait le secret. Il se contenta donc de tartines de pain recouvertes de marmelade et d'un solide café. Il finit de se préparer, enfila son plus beau costume, glissa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et quitta la maison d'un pas décidé. Il était bien reposé et prêt à endosser toutes les responsabilités qu'on lui confierai.

Arrivé aux toilettes publiques servant d'entrée pour le ministère de la magie, il aperçut son père.

- « Papa ! » cria Ron

- « Oh Ron, comment vas-tu ? Et Hermione ? Où est-elle? » répondit Arthur Weasley.

- « Nous allons très bien, Hermione est déjà au travail, tu la connais ! Elle aime tellement ce qu'elle fait, aider les plus démunis face aux lois magiques, c'est vraiment sa vocation. Sinon j'ai rendez-vous à 11h00 avec Kingsley, c'est pour ça que je me tiens devant toi aussi bien habillé et coiffé ! » souria-t-il.

- « Mais c'est vrai ça que tu es bien habillé ! Quel homme ! Et que te veux ce chenapan de Kingsley ? »

- « Une nouvelle mission, mais il m'a fait comprendre la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu que cette fois-ci elle serait bien plus importante. » murmura-t-il de peur d'être entendu.

- « Mmmh oui je vois. Bon on en reparlera plus tard, je ne voudrai pas te retarder ! Tu adresseras mes sincères salutations à Kingsley. Bon courage fiston. » acheva Arthur.

- « Je le ferai, merci Papa. » Et Ron s'introduisit dans l'une des cabines, tira la chasse d'eau et accéda au long et magnifique couloir du ministère de la magie.

Il arriva à attraper un ascenseur sur le point de partir, saisi une poignée au plafond pour éviter de tomber et trois minutes plus tard il était arrivé au premier étage.

Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Il progressa lentement dans le couloir mais était décidé à prouver et à se prouver ce dont il était capable.

Arrivé à hauteur de la porte du Ministre de la Magie, le sorcier Kingsley Shacklebolt, il saisit le heurtoir, donna deux coups brefs et attendit.

Son secrétaire, un jeune homme de fine corpulence et aux cheveux blonds, vint lui ouvrir lui annonçant que le Ministre n'allait plus tarder. Ron s'assit sur le sofa mis à la disposition des visiteurs et patienta en lisant la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur la table basse.

Le vestibule du cabinet de Kingsley était très simple. Le bureau de son secrétaire, fait de bois clair, se trouvait dans un angle de la pièce, et dans celui opposé, nous pouvions trouver le divan sur lequel était assis Ron. Les murs étaient faits de bois foncé avec des boiseries fines. Sur les murs, de grandes bibliothèques avaient été installées, elles contenaient des manuels scolaires, des livres de chez Fleury & Bott (il est possible de trouver un exemplaire de Moi le Magicien de Gilderoy Lockhart !) mais aussi des livres plus légers écrits par des auteurs de roman de gare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kingsley accueillit Ron dans son bureau. La pièce était faite du même bois que celui du vestibule. La seule différence était que les murs étaient recouverts de portraits de différents personnages. Des anciens ministres de la magie notamment.

Ron aperçut un scrutoscope sur le coin du bureau du Ministre ainsi qu'un vieux balai de course dans un renfoncement de la pièce.

Kingsley indiqua un fauteuil à Ron puis retourna à son bureau, l'air grave et sérieux. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'adressa à lui.

- « Monsieur Weasley. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre. « Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Malheureusement, tous les mangemorts n'ont pas tous été envoyé à Azkaban et l'un d'entre eux, répondant au nom de Selwyn, se cache selon nos informations en France, dans les montagnes du Pilat, chaîne qui se trouve dans le département de la Loire, cherchant à reconstituer une petite armée. Son souhait est de faire revivre la doctrine de Voldemort. » déclara-t-il.

- « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un certain Selwyn. A-t-il pris part à la Bataille de Poudlard ? » questionna Ron.

- « Oui il y était, comme tous les partisans de Voldemort d'ailleurs. Mais Selwyn avait été laissé en retrait avec quelques autres mangemorts par leur maître. Voilà pourquoi très peu de personnes connaissent son identité. »

- « Si je comprends bien, je vais devoir me rendre en France pour l'arrêter ? »

- « Vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation. » soupira Kingsley. « Et vous l'aurez peut-être deviné mais Selwyn est le plus puissant mangemort encore en liber- ».

- « Je vous coupe un instant, si ce mangemort est si puissant, pourquoi c'est à moi que vous confiez la mission ? » demanda Ron.

- « Tout simplement parce que j'ai confiance en vous et que vous avez les capacités de le faire.» répondit Kingsley. « Cette mission est capitale et si j'avais des doutes à votre égard, je ne vous aurai pas convoqué ce matin ».

- « Dernière question, je serais seul pour cette mission ? » demanda Ron.

- « Oui vous serez seul mais ne vous inquiétez pas, grâce à l'un de nos contacts français, nous savons que Selwyn agit actuellement seul du côté de Malleval, un petit village. Il semblerait qu'il soit en repérage. Vous devrez découvrir ce qu'il manigance et bien sur l'arrêter et le ramener ici à Londres pour qu'il soit jugé » garantit Kingsley. « Je pense vous avoir tout dit sur cette mission, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou ! » ajouta-t-il.

- « Je vous remercie de votre confiance Monsieur le Ministre. Je souhaite de tout cœur vous prouver que vous n'avez pas eu tort de me confier cette mission. » assura Ron « Ah j'allais oublier, mon père vous adresse ses salutations. »

- « Et bien vous pourrez les lui rendre, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu aller boire une Pur Feu avec votre père avec tout le travail que nous avons ! » répondit-il « Je vais vous envoyer un récapitulatif et toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin par hibou sécurisé dans la soirée. »

- « C'est entendu Monsieur le Ministre. Bonne fin de journée ! » acheva Ron

- « Bonne journée à vous aussi Monsieur Weasley ».

Ron quitta le bureau du ministre, salua son secrétaire et sortit dans le couloir. Tandis qu'il se dirigeai vers les cages d'ascenseurs, il décida de rendre une petite visite à son ami de longue date avant de rentrer. Il avait besoin de parler et Harry devrait être à son bureau à cette heure de la journée.

Ron reprit l'ascenseur, descendit au niveau 2, et arriva au département de la justice magique. On y trouve notamment le service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, la brigade de police magique et surtout le bureau des aurors.

Il traversa rapidement le couloir, passant devant de nombreux bureaux. Dans l'un d'entre eux, un employé tentait de se débarrasser de deux lutins de Cornouailles, dans un autre, une fine neige tombait. Enfin il atteint une porte en chêne qui portait une plaque sur la quelle était inscrit « Auror Harry Potter ».


	4. Chapter 4

Ron tourna doucement la poignée et pénétra dans le bureau de son meilleur ami. La pièce était dans un grand désordre, des manuels traînaient un peu partout attendant que leur propriétaire daigne les ranger dans la bibliothèque. Des anciennes éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier s'empilaient sur une chaise et une boîte de « Rêve éveillé » de chez Farces pour sorciers facétieux se trouvait sur le bord du bureau. Sur ce même bureau, un amoncellement de papiers, de livres et de courriers attendaient d'être triés.

Lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce, Harry semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, il semblait chercher quelquechose.

- « Ron ! » s'exclama Harry qui lui donna une accolade « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Je suis désolée, je reviens à peine de mission donc c'est un peu le foutoir ici. Assis-toi là tiens ! » s'exclama Harry en retirant les Gazettes de la chaise.

- « Je reviens tout juste du bureau de Kingsley, j'avais un rendez-vous avec lui à propos d'une mission qu'il m'a confié. » répondit Ron.

- « _Assurdiato_. Voilà c'est mieux, si nous pouvons éviter que les murs nous écoutent c'est mieux. J'ai déjà eu des soucis avec des employés du ministère particulièrement curieux et qui revendent des infos à Rita Skeeter, cette vieille chouette déplumée.» répliqua Harry. « Donc tu me disais que tu pars en mission ? Où ça ? Encore un détraqueur qui s'est perdu ? Espérons que Dudley ne le croise pas ! » s'esclaffa Harry.

- « Non non, là c'est le cran au-dessus, même le cran vraiment au-dessus ! Un mangemort du nom de Selwyn se cache en France et ma mission est de le ramener ici à Londres avant qu'il n'arrive à devenir Lord Voldemort Junior. » répondit Ron d'un ton grave.

- « Selwyn ? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelquechose, il me semble qu'il est de la famille de cette Dolores Ombrage. Elle avait du s'en vanter lors de mes innombrables retenues. » soupira Harry. « Et donc tu pars en France bientôt ? »

- « Oh pas dans l'immédiat, Kingsley doit m'envoyer un hibou avant ce soir avec toutes les informations sur la mission et je saurais à ce moment quand je pars. Surement dans une ou deux semaines pour que j'ai le temps de me préparer. » répondit Ron avec fierté.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était fier de prouver enfin qu'il était capable de réussir une mission comme celle-ci. Harry était son meilleur ami depuis toujours mais il était souvent resté dans son ombre et il allait enfin pouvoir montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement l'ami de Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, mais aussi et surtout Ronald Weasley, auror pour le ministère de la magie.

Harry s'approcha de Ron.

- « Je suis fier de toi Ron, tu es un grand sorcier et tu vas encore le prouver. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. » assura Harry.

- « Merci Harry. Je te tiendrais au courant de l'avancement de toute manière.» acquiesça Ron en se levant de sa chaise. « Et sur ce, je vais te laisser tranquille, tu as l'air d'être débordé, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Et puis je ne faisais que passer, j'ai du pain sur la planche ! » souria-t-il. « J'essaierais de passer te voir avant de partir. »

- « Je ne serais pas forcément là, je ne suis pas tout le temps dans mon bureau mais je t'enverrais un hibou pour te donner mes horaires de cette semaine. » répondit Harry « Prend bien soin de toi Ron ! »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ! Demain je pense aller voir George sur le chemin de Traverse et faire quelques achats. Et puis après ce sera certainement le début de l'aventure hein ! » répondit Ron, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna. « Merci d'être là en tout cas. »

- « Bien sur que tout ira bien, tu es un Auror hors pair ! Allez file avant que je ne verse une larme ! » sourit Harry.

Ron quitta son ami, retourna dans le grand hall du ministère, passa devant la magnifique fontaine au centre de la place et quitta les lieux par l'une des cheminées.

De retour chez lui en milieu d'après-midi, Ron aperçut le hibou du courrier qui patientai à la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, côté salon. Il lui donna les quelques noises en échange des journaux du jour et rentra enfin chez lui.

Comme Hermione ne rentrait pas du travail avant 17h, le jeune homme se prépara un repas composé de poulet, de riz et d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Il alla s'installer dans le salon pour se restaurer et lire les résultats du championnat de Quidditch. Les Holyhead Harpies avaient remporté leur match face aux Pride of Portree avec notamment 30 points inscrits par sa sœur, jeune recrue de l'équipe depuis cette saison. En revanche les Canons de Chudley avaient perdu face aux Wimbourne Wasps 210 à 50.

Après avoir fini de lire le journal sportif ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier, Ron alla faire une petite sieste, l'esprit bien occupé par toutes les informations qu'il avait eu ce matin.

Hermione rentra un peu plus tard que prévu, vers 18h, elle avait eu quelques soucis avec un sorcier qui ne souhaitait pas que son elfe de maison ait droit à un traitement convenable, ce que la loi prévoyait désormais. Elle avait donc du avoir une longue discussion avec lui avant qu'il ne daigne enfin consentir à ne plus battre son elfe.

La jeune sorcière était fatiguée de sa journée mais attendit avec Ron l'arrivée du hibou recommandé du Ministère avant d'aller se coucher.

A 20h pétantes, un hibou cogna la fenêtre de la cuisine avec son bec, il avait un plumage gris soyeux et doux. A sa patte gauche, se trouvait un parchemin cacheté. Hermione le détacha et le tendit à Ron, puis elle répondit au Ministre que la lettre leur était bien parvenue.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et attendit qu'il lui lise la lettre.

« Cher Monsieur Weasley,

Voici l'ordre de votre mission.

Mes sincères salutations,

Kingsley Shackelbolt

« Mission n°394 – Ronald Bilius Weasley, Auror » | Selwyn : Malleval, Loire, France. Votre mission commence lundi prochain, 1er juillet 1998. »


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, samedi 30 juin, Ron et Hermione se levèrent tôt, Ron parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, le stress l'empêchant de se reposer, et Hermione parce qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire à son bureau, notamment pour la loi sur la protection des elfes.

La veille, le couple n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter de la mission confiée à Ron car Hermione était exténuée.

Comme Ron avait prévu d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rendre visite à son frère et en parler avec lui, il pensa que, peut-être, il aurait quelques farces et attrapes à lui conseiller pour donner la nausée à un mangemort ou le faire marcher à reculons, sait-on jamais ça pourrait servir !

Après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner composé de pancakes au sirop d'érable, de scones et d'un chocolat chaud, le couple quitta la maisonnette aux alentours de 8h30 main dans la main. Ron accompagna Hermione jusqu'à l'entrée du ministère, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis se dirigea vers le Chaudron baveur.

A cette heure aussi matinale, le pub était pratiquement vide. Seul un homme encapuchonné, ayant visiblement eu une nuit très arrosée, marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles dans un coin de la pièce.

Ron salua Tom et se dirigea directement dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur.

Tout comme le pub, le Chemin de Traverse ne connaissait pas encore une énorme affluence à cette heure de la journée. Mais cela convenait parfaitement à Ron qui ne souhaitait pas croiser des connaissances ou être abordé comme cela arrive parfois depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

Il se hâta en s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans sa cape car il faisait encore frais, le temps s'annonçait morose sur Londres aujourd'hui.

Comme Farces pour Sorciers facétieux n'ouvrait qu'à 10h, Ron passa par l'arrière-boutique et donna deux coups sur la porte en bois.

George lui ouvra quelques instants plus tard, le teint pâle et les yeux vides. Depuis deux mois, son frère avait perdu beaucoup de la bonne humeur qu'il le rendait si attachant. La perte de son jumeau lui causait encore beaucoup de douleur et elle ne s'était pas encore amenuisée. Malgré cela, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de force de caractère et de courage pour affronter tout cela et la boutique continuait de très bien fonctionner. Cependant, la douleur l'empêchait encore d'avoir des idées et des concepts pour créer de nouveaux objets et produits.

Ron savait que son frère aimait être seul ces temps-ci, non pas parce qu'il déprimait mais parce qu'il travaillait énormément pour le magasin, sa manière à lui de ne pas penser à Fred et de garder la tête haute. Il ne souhaitait donc pas l'importuner trop longtemps, surtout qu'il avait des achats et un retrait d'argent à faire.

« Salut frérot ! » lança George en attrapant Ron par le cou, il semblait très heureux de le voir.

« Comment ça va Georgie ? Toujours la tête dans la comptabilité ? » sourit Ron.

« Tout à fait ! Seul c'est bien plus dur de tenir tout ce bazar. Et puis j'ai encore eu des soucis avec des premières années en vacances qui sont venus me piquer des filtres d'amour. Papa devrait m'expliquer comment fonctionne ces petites boîtes avec un objectif qui permettent de surveiller les boutiques moldus, ça pourrait peut-être me servir ! Tu ne veux pas entrer un peu ? »

« Toi utiliser un objet moldu ? Je veux bien voir ça tiens ! » blagua Ron. « Non c'est gentil mais je passais rapidement pour te dire que je pars en mission ce mardi, Kingsley m'envoie en France pour attraper un mangemort. » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu fais gaffe à toi p'tit frère, tu nous reviens en un seul morceau hein ! C'est maman qui va se faire un sang d'encre tiens ! » répondit George.

« Je ne pense pas lui en parler, Papa sait que je vais partir en mission mais il n'en sait pas plus sur le contenu. » soupira Ron. « Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ici et j'aimerai le faire avant qu'il y ai trop de monde, ça n'a jamais été mon fort d'attendre patiemment dans une queue. »

« Je ne dirais rien à maman dans ce cas, de toute manière je bosse tellement ici que je ne les vois pas beaucoup en ce moment. Passe le bonjour à Hermione de ma part ! » répondit George.

« Je le lui passerai ! Et toi à Angelina ! Dès mon retour de mission, nous vous inviterons à la maison. A la prochaine George et n'oublie pas, on est là pour toi avec Hermione si tu as besoin. » termina Ron.

Notre sorcier retourna sur l'allée centrale du Chemin de Traverse et marcha dans la direction de la banque Gringotts. Le dôme avait été refait quelques temps après l'évasion du dragon aux côtés de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Désormais, les gobelins avaient opté pour un verre 'incassable' selon leurs dires. L'intérieur n'avait pas changé et le marbre était toujours de mise.

Ron descendit dans les profondeurs de la grotte et retira autant d'argent que sa bourse pouvait en contenir. Désormais, Hermione et lui partageait un coffre commun numéroté 3107.

Après avoir quitté la banque, Ron passa par Fleury & Bott pour se documenter sur la magie noire. Il s'étonnait lui-même de consulter des livres puisque d'habitude c'est sa chère et tendre qui s'en occupe !

Après avoir trouvé diverses informations sur les forces du mal et sur la manière de procéder des mangemorts, Ron quitta la librairie et passa chez Madame Guipure. Il souhaitait se procurer une robe plus chaude que celle qu'il avait pour braver le froid des montagnes françaises. Certes, il y allait en juillet mais comme il ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer sa mission ni comment était le climat là-bas, il préféra anticiper. Madame Guipure l'informa qu'elle serait prête dans deux jours, il devrai donc y passer avant son départ pour St Etienne.

Ses achats terminés, il rentra chez lui et finit ses préparatifs. Il voulait passer un dimanche tranquille avec Hermione sans avoir à s'occuper de la préparation de la mission et à s'en soucier. Il ferait donc tout cela cet après-midi.

En fin de journée, tout était prêt. Sa malle était remplie de vêtements, de livres et de divers objets pas forcément utiles mais dont il ne voulait pas se séparer (notamment une photo prise il y a un mois avec Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient partis en vacances à Barcelone devant la Sagrada Familia). Il ne lui resterai plus qu'à aller retirer sa nouvelle robe lundi matin.


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir passé un dimanche en amoureux, Hermione accompagna le lendemain Ron sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils récupérèrent sa robe, donnèrent les quelques gallions qu'elle coûtait à Madame Guipure et ressortirent de la boutique. En ce lundi matin, l'allée principale était remplie de monde, le temps était ensoleillé et les jeunes sorciers réclamaient à leurs parents le dernier balai en vogue, le nimbus 2010.

Alors que le couple remontait le chemin de Traverse, Ron sentit qu'Hermione était tendue. Elle parlait peu et semblait crispée.

Arrivés à hauteur de l'ancienne boutique du fabriquant de baguettes Ollivander, Ron se plaça devant Hermione.

- « Chérie, je t'en prie, détend toi. Tout va bien se passer et je t'enverrai régulièrement un hibou pour te donner des nouvelles. Cette mission m'angoisse tout autant que toi mais c'est aussi une énorme opportunité ! » dit Ron

- « Je sais Ron, je sais. Et le coup de m'écrire tu me l'as déjà fait tellement de fois que je n'y crois pas tellement ! » ironisa Hermione.

- « Pour toi je ferai un effort, je te le promets. » répondit Ron en lui déposant un baiser.

Hermione souria.

- « Nous verrons ça ! J'ai hâte de recevoir tes hiboux et d'admirer ton talent épistolaire. » répondit-elle avec entrain.

Ron savait qu'Hermione ne serait pas moins angoissée par cette promesse mais il était persuadé que s'il prenait le temps de lui écrire, l'attente serait moins longue et plus supportable pour elle. Il se fit donc la promesse à lui-même qu'il lui enverrai au moins un hibou par semaine.

Après être rentrés, Ron termina ses préparatifs et Hermione l'aida à terminer sa malle. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié des manuels vitaux pour sa mission selon ses dires. Ron était convaincu qu'il ne les ouvrirait pas plus d'une fois mais les emporta avec lui. Il savait qu'Hermione les avait aidés, lui et Harry, des dizaines de fois grâce à ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres. Et il ne voulait pas contrarier sa bien-aimée à quelques heures de son départ.

A 17h, Ron se rendit au Ministère, confia sa malle au « service d'envoi des gros colis à l'étranger » et garda avec lui son sac à dos ainsi que sa robe de voyage, sa baguette rangée dans son pan gauche.

Après avoir indiqué par Note de Service à Kingsley qu'il était sur le départ, Ron se rendit dans une rue peu fréquentée et attrapa une vieille théière abandonnée. A 17h30, Ron, ainsi que la théière, disparurent dans un tourbillon.

Notre sorcier arriva en plein milieu de la place Jean Jaurès à St Etienne, aux pieds de la cathédrale St Charles. Le temps était magnifique, les moldus profitaient du soleil sur les terrasses des cafés et les enfants s'amusaient dans les fontaines de la place.

Ron retira immédiatement sa robe pour passer inaperçu et remonta la rue Charles de Gaulle. Il arriva sur la place de l'Hôtel de Ville puis sur la place du Peuple où devait se trouver son hôtel. Kingsley lui avait recommandé de séjourner à St Etienne. En effet, loger dans une grande ville lui permettrait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il lui avait également conseillé un hôtel tenu par des sorciers français qui connaissaient sa belle-sœur, Fleur Delacour. L'hôtel avait pour nom «Aux Trois Hippogriffes ».

Arrivé devant, Ron pu constater que le bâtiment était ancien et devait probablement dater du Moyen-Age, tout était fait en colombages et surement rénové récemment car l'hôtel avait fière allure. D'autres immeubles aux alentours étaient également en colombages, Ron en déduit donc qu'il devait se trouver dans l'un des quartiers les plus anciens de la ville.

Alors qu'il venait de poser un pied dans le hall d'entrée, une jeune femme l'accosta et se présenta.

« Bienvenue M. Weasley, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir, je m'appelle Pauline Delacour, une cousine de Fleur, M. Shacklebolt nous a prévenu de votre arrivée. »


End file.
